


A snowy night...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [3]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A snowy night...

Winter came early to London. The snow falling quickly and quietly. The streets and parking lots all but empty save for one black car that had been doing doughnuts for the better part of an hour before coming to a stop. His way of dealing with everything that happens in his life. With foot on the break, the car stops and sits. Not knowing where to go or what to do. Yes, winter has set in and it was only a matter of time before everything changed.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he watched the car spin out in a doughnut over and over to the point it was getting very irritating. He readied his rifle and pointed it at the driver's seat, ready to set his sight. However the car stopped. "Would you look at that. Jughead finally got bored." he said with a soft snicker. He put his gun away, his blue and green eyes watching the car and the driver inside, curious.   
Steel blues glanced out the side mirror. The solider in him knowing that he was being followed, watched. A smirk crossed stone features before the car is put into drive. Engine reeved it speeds off. A game of cat and mouse on slick, snow covered roads sounded like the prefect curl all tonight. 

"Ohh? The loser wants to play huh? Good. I've been bored." he laughed as he grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and woke up the machine, slipping out his phone to send a text to Sebastian. "Let's play then. VP." he then pocketed the device and sped off after the soldier, a gleeful grin on the younger's face as the game began between he and Moran.   
Mobile device glanced at. Moran had no clue who this was or why he was being followed. All he knew was a motorbike on these roads was going to be hell to handle if he didn't know how. Slick curl took as he sped down the empty streets of London, smirk across his features as he glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure this childish boy who wanted to play with the big dogs would handle himself. 

A motorbike was usually the only thing Vincent ever drove. He loved the feel of the speed licking at his bodice as he cut through close corners or tight spaces. Harder to drive in the wet slush, yes but the bike was like an extension of him and he handled the conditions perfectly as if it were a nice sunny day. He applied more throttle and sped up,the distance between Sebastian and Vincent quickly shortening.   
"Come on, little mouse." Moran smirked, waiting until the motorbike was as close as possibly before the window is rolled down. Steering wheel is cut sharply as the car slides sideways. Pistol extended out the window and one eye closed. Trigger is pulled as the bullet flies from the barrel in an attempt to shoot out the front tire. Car stops sliding. If this was his day to die, so be it. He held no fear from the Devil. Hell, he worked for him. 

Vincent's eyebrow twitched, as soon as he was side to side with Sebastian he knew from how he pulled off to the side that the fucker was going to go for his bike. It matched his clothing today too. How lame. He quickly stood on the bike and jumped off it, ditching it as it skidded out and away in a random direction from the tire damage. "Fuck." He is going to get me a new bike." he growled, barrel rolling from the bullets and elbowing into a parked car's window, shattering the glass and breaking into it. He wired it up and proceeded after the chase, speeding down the street and after Sebastian, rear ending the right corner of his bumper as soon as he got up to him. He pulled out his phone, texting him. "You are going to get me a new bike jughead. VP"   
Text: In your dreams, punk ass. -SM He felt the jolt to his bumper as the car is put into gear and he speeds away, taking curls like a pro as the snow began to fall more heavily. A button is pressed on the dash, rear view camera coming on to let him see just how far behind him he was. When he pulled away enough, the car is slide into a spot and he wanted as the engine was turned off. He was going to be damned if this guy got the upper hand on him. 

Vincent sped after Sebastian and right past him in the car, when he realized that he lost sight of Sebastian he hit the brakes and used the energy to spin the back of the car around to face the direction he had came from. Sebastian had to have stopped. He wasn't going back in that direction. He'd be damned. Green and blue eyes glanced to the phone, sending another message. "Got tired of running like a wuss Bassy? This is tag, not hide and seek. Come on out. VP" he then looked to the street, gripping on the wheel tightly.   
Text: Neither actually. -SM In the dark the car fired back to life as it speed in the direction of this man thst seemed to wish him dead. Text: Game of chicken. I see you. Petal to the floor and spinning tires as the black car speeds to hit the other head on, waiting for the little punk to make his move.

Vincent's eyes lit up at the idea of playing chicken. He put the phone down and as if in unison to Sebastian he slammed his foot on the gas, the car speeding up, intent on colliding with Sebastian. You see, Vincent wasn't necessarily out to kill Sebastian. But he was intent on outdoing the Colonel. He saw him as a rival of sorts. "WOOOO!!!!" Vincent cheered, the two cars slamming at full speed into one another, head on.   
Thank god for German engineering. Seat belt off as the two cars slammed into one another, the impact causing alarms to ring of the vehicles on both sides. Smoke, hissing and broken modes of transportation. Moran shakes his head with a groan, he'd bewn through worse as the driver door was opened, bleeding slightly from the cut above his brow. "Alright." Gruff voice calls as he steps into view. "You owe me a car, you little asshole." Pistol raised, body is turned to the sideways. 

Unbuckling himself, Vincent let out a groan and crawled out the car, carefully standing to his feet. He panted heavily as he looked to Sebastian, blue and green eyes shimmering in delight. "Sucks don't it?" he said in the same notorious tune James would, spitting out blood and quickly pulling out his own twin pistols, leaning against his broken up car for support. He giggled lightly as he watched the Colonel. "Stand up tall Bassy. You can do it." he said, giving a sarcastic cheer.   
"When you're earned my respect, young buck." His own tone was harsh and cold as he stared down the younger male. "You going tp explain what the f*** this is about or am I to guess because I f***ing hate guessing." Finger on the trigger as he kept his stance. Only turning his head to address the runt.

"You were the one who made it a challenge." Vincent laughed, completely unphased by Sebastian's bitterness that easily matched the weather this evening. "Lets just say, Sherlock Holmes isn't the only one with a fan. Yeah?"


End file.
